Simon Walker
Simon is a member of the Edria and he has the ability to create forcefields. He was in a relationship with Asher however he disappeared without a trace when Asher fell into a coma. Theories are that he blamed himself for what happened to Asher and was still upset that he'd cheated on him with Cynthia . Bio and Background Everyone has heard of those mutants whose lives prior Eden or growing up was sad and depressing, to the point there side was determined by those events. Simon in this case wasn’t one of those mutants. His life was rather humble and easy going, even having grown up in Eden his entire life. The war in general never bothered him that much. The only thing that did was that did were the people telling him that he shouldn’t just be on a side, because everyone he knows is on it. He should be freely choosing what he truly believes. But Simon laughs and walks away because he stays true and loyal to those he knows, and fighting against the humans? It seemed rather pointless, because if they did it, they were no better than them. Growing up Simon lived with both his and father, and as an only child. He would make friends rather easily, always being optimistic and an out there type of kid. It was no surprise when middle school came and he he had known most of the school already. Anyone could say Simon was naturally a social kid, enjoying the company of his peers and if he didn’t? Well, he just didn’t bother. It was rather that simple. If you didn’t like me, that’s too bad. But if you did, we’ll become the best the friends. There only seemed to be one incident that stood out the most in Simon’s life. As a young boy Simon was rather protective, and even is to this day. He was an interesting person, because he rarely fought or got into trouble. The only trouble his parents remember the most was when his best friend was being bullied by children of the Noire. He was shoved, pushed, and even punched. Simon was right there witnessing it all. The bullies challenged but Simon refused. Only then did he regret it, because his friend earned so many punches he knocked out. After day his friend didn’t talk to him, wondering why he didn’t stand up for him or even help. Days late the same bullies came for the boy again, after just having healed up. Simon was there, and this time he made a change. Drawing energy to create a forefield he put one around his friend, sealing and protecting him. For the bullies he made another, but that forcefield was flung into the town’s pool. He got into trouble because of it by the city and his parents, but he earned his friend back and didn’t care if that had caused him some consequences. To this day, Simon is still naturally social. He likes to goof off and have a great time. Sure, sometimes he does get irritated by pet peeves, but no one can say that Simon isn’t a true friend. Because he is. Loyal to his last breath. Protective to the last punch. Always there for others. But if you are fighting over the silliest of things, then Simon is going to tell you that you are on your own.